Suicide Soldier
Suicide Soldier is a ghostly teamless Soldier TF2 Freak created by YouTube user MultiJPAM. Appearance and Personality Suicide Soldier is a teamless Soldier who is faded to grey and has featurless, white eyes. He is hatless and does not carry any grenades on his belt. He seems to be a malevolent wraith-like being who is prone to frightening people. Judging from his behaviour, he is unstable and malicious, and enjoys dragging his victims into his nightmarish realm. Abilities and Weaknesses Suicide Soldier may drag people who watch the suicide soldier video into the film and subsequently chase them around. In addition, since he is a wraith, Suicide Soldier cannot be harmed using conventional means. Nevertheless, Suicide Soldier apparently is not very fast, as a normal Heavy could outrun him. Even though he can drag people into his video, he does not have control over how long the victim stays there, so they may escape quickly. Creepypasta I have found the original copy of an old, missing TF2 project that I've downloaded back in the days when the TF2 blog had different layout. I've clicked on the Soldier icon, then appeared previews & deleted scenes from Meet the Soldier. I've downloaded the deleted scene, which was called suicide_soldier.avi. The story is below. "So do any of you remember those Valve first TF2 movie projects? The ones that were just put out on the Team Fortress 2 blog a few years ago? Well, I heard there is one that was unreleased to even the most avid fans of Source Engine games. According to sources, it's nothing special. It's just a continuous loop (the colors are black & white, fault of a sudden error on coloring textures) of Soldier walking past about infinite amount of the same buildings that goes on for one minute before fading out. When the last building is appearing, it fades back to the first building, like Soldier is teleporting out. Unlike the Valve studio orchestra songs put in though, the music on this scene was not a song at all, just a constant banging on a piano as if the keys for a minute and a half before going to white noise for the remainder of the film. It wasn't the psycho Soldier we've come to love either, Soldier wasn't warring, not even smiling in his psychopathic laugh from death of his enemies, just kind of walking as if you or I were walking, with a normal facial expression, but for some reason his head tilted side to side as he kept this dismal look. Up until a year or two ago, everyone believed that when it cut to black, that was it. When Robin Walker was reviewing the weird continuous scene to be put in the complete Meet the Soldier, he decided it was too junky to be public, but wanted to have a digital copy due to the fact that it was a creation of John Cook. When he had a digitized version up on his computer to look at the file, he noticed something. The scene was actually 6 minutes and 9 seconds long. This is what my source emailed to me, in full (he is a personal assistant of one of the higher executives at Valve, and acquaintance of Mr. Walker himself): "After it cut to black, it stayed like that until the 2nd minute, before going back into Soldier walking. The sound was different this time. It was a murmur. It wasn't a language, but more like a gurgled cry. As the noise got more indistinguishable and loud over the next minute, the picture began to get weird. The sidewalk started to go in directions that seemed impossible based on the physics of Soldier walking. And the dismal face of Soldier was slowly curling into a smirk. On the 3rd minute, the murmur turned into a bloodcurdling scream (the kind of scream painful to hear) and the picture was getting more obscure. Colors were happening that shouldn't have been possible at the time. Soldier's face began to dupe and smelt. His eyes ware missing and his curled smile was pointing upward on the left side of his face. The background was dark green and like a hidden footage is playing there. There are flashing that are the font of epilepsy. The Soldier's face, started to create a head ghost nearby. Then, the screen started to wave, then to balance. The video in the background had an "inverted" effect, that's what these sources said to me. Mr. Walker got disturbed and left the room, sending an employee to finish the video and take notes of everything happening up until the last second, and afterward immediately store the scene to the movie into the vault. This distorted screaming lasted until 5 minutes and a few seconds in, and then it abruptly cut to the Soldier's melted face without his eyes at the credits of the end of every video with what sounded like a broken music box playing in the background. This happened for about 31 seconds, and whatever was in that remaining 31 seconds I haven't been able to get a sliver of information about. From a security guard working under me who was making rounds outside of that room, I was told that after the last frame, the employee stumbled out of the room with pale skin saying "Real suffering is not known" 7 times before speedily taking the guards pistol and offing himself on the spot. The only thing I could get out of Robin Walker was the removed last audio. As far as I know, no one else has seen it, but there have been dozens of attempts at getting the file on dropbox by employees inside the Valve studios, all of whom have been promptly terminated of their jobs. So, my conclusion is that the video REALLY has a duration of 8 minutes and 13 seconds. The frame was cut from the last second. Whether it got online or not is up for debate, but if rumors serve me right, it's online somewhere under "suicide_soldier.avi". If you ever find a copy of the film, I want you to never view it, and to contact me by phone immediately, regardless of the time. When a TF2 death is covered up as well as this, it means this has to be something huge. Get back at me, Gaben" Trivia *Suicide Soldier is based on the [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgWPbnwsIeE suicide mouse] video. *It is unknown how Suicide Soldier died and became a ghost in the first place. A likely theory is that he commited suicide before the making of the suicide_soldier.avi, hence his name, and came back as a ghost to haunt anyone who views his video. *Suicide Soldier's creator, MultiJPAM, previously had an avatar of him on his account. This particular avatar seems to be a crudely-drawn face of the Soldier with grotesque hyper-realistic eyes and teeth "borrowed" from the infamous SmileDog.jpg picture. Notable Videos *suicide soldier *suicide soldier: Lost footage *suicide_soldier.avi (Full & Original Version) *Heavy's Ef-fort Adventures - Suicidal Scam Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Monsters made by MultiJPAM Category:Reality-warpers Category:Soldiers Category:Teamless Category:Undead Category:Territorial